The Lord of the Nazgul lives
by emperorofmultiverse
Summary: AU. what if The Witch-king hadn't died


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. They all belong to J.R.R. TOLKIEN (May he rest in peace).

**The Lord of the Nazgul lives**

The Witch-King of Angmar was about to face off against Gandalf the White, "Go back to the Abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master," Gandalf said. "Do you not know death see it?" Angmar said, drawing his Morgul-blade, " This is my hour!" Angmar's sword opened a flaming portal around it , and there was a strong force sucking Gandalf toward it, it broke his staff. Just as the Witch-King was about to finish Gandalf off, the sound of the horn of Rohan took his attention and he took off.

The Witch-King swooped in and attacked King Théoden, leading his men, as he was about to kill Théoden, Eowyn rushed between them, "you will die before you touch him," she said. "Do not come between the nazgul and his prey." Eowyn had sliced the head of his flying beast, 'I will make him pay for what he has done,' she thought. He rose from his dead steed, with sword in one hand and mace in the other.

After awhile of Eowyn dodging the mace, Angmar finally got a hit, shattering her shield and breaking her arm. Angmar gripped her neck, "now, die." Then he felt a dagger pierce his leg, forcing him to a knee, unfortunately the dagger had been laced with enchantments harmful to him, luckily, it also harmed the one who hurt him. Eowyn held her sword, ready to strike him down. " No man can slay me," "I am no man" she said as she took off her helmet, stabbing her sword through his chest. Angmar let out an ear-piercing scream. Khamul heard this and shouted to the other seven nazgul, "Angmar needs help!" The nazgul broke off their attack on Minas Tirith and flew to where they heard Angmar's scream.

What they found shocked them: Angmar on the ground, clinging to life. Just as their winged beasts landed they were jumping of and running to his side.

When Khamul got to Angmar, he knelt down and lifted up Angmar's head.

Angmar felt himself being lifted up. He turned his head to see which nazgul was holding him, but he already knew, he only allowed Khamul to touch him. "Angmar," Khamul said worriedly, "Khamul, I am dying, I would be dead already if I couldn't push death back for as long as I can as a sorcerer." One of the other nazgul spoke up, "my lord, you can't," "shut it you! Let him speak," Khamul snapped. Angmar resumed, " As my second-in-command, I pass to you my title, you are now the Lord of the Nazgul, now leave me here to die." "Angmar, if we can get you back to Minas Morgul in time, we can save you," turning to the other seven, "all of you finish this battle and meet me back at Minas Morgul." Khamul said, getting on his steed, with one arm around Angmar. "Get us back to Minas Morgul as fast as you can" he said to his steed, and they took off.

They reached Minas Morgul quickly, Khamul, with Angmar in his hands, ran through Minas Morgul screaming for a doctor. Luckily, they got one soon. The doctor got to work right away. While the doctor was working, the other seven nazgul showed up, all were worried for their lord. Finally, the doctor came out, "How is he, doc?" Khamul asked. " Alive, had he not been the skilled sorcerer that he is, he would have been dead long before you got to me." " How long is he out for?" "I required him to rest for a full day before he is back out there. You may see him now, but keep it brief, he needs rest." the doctor left them.

The next day, when he awoke he found eight beings around him, Khamul was closest. "He's awake." "You are lucky, the doc says had you not been the sorcerer, we would have lost you." Angmar smiled, knowing his men cared about him, and inquired about the rest of the battle. They filled him in Aragorn showing up with the Army of the Dead. "So, that's that," then they suddenly felt the Ring. "Its in Mordor, help me up." They headed toward the route that connects Minas Morgul to Mordor, along the way, Angmar found that his horse had, somehow, survived being drowned at Rivendell. After telling the others that he would meet them in Mordor, he took off at break-neck speeds. When he reached Mordor, he found that the orcs were headed to the Black Gate for battle, he gave instructions to capture Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, bring them to him and kill everyone else, then continued on his way. The Eye of Sauron noticed him, he saluted and went back to his hunt.

Angmar arrived at Mount Doom and thought 'oh no.' He got inside just in time to witness the One Ring of Power corrupt Frodo and take it for himself. Just as Frodo and Gollum were fighting, while Frodo was invisible, the other eight showed up, who just ran there for some reason. One grabbed Sam, who was scared, "FRODO." Gollum bit off Frodo's finger with the Ring on it and began jumping happily, another nazgul grabbed Frodo and tried to stop the bleeding as best as he could. Angmar drew his sword and threw it at Gollum. It struck Gollum in the chest and Gollum tumbled over the cliff into the Crack of Doom, releasing the Ring as he fell. 'Bad idea,' Most of the nazgul shouted, "No." Suddenly, it stopped in midair. They turned to see Angmar had his hand out and brought it to himself, Khamul had found the chain, and together, they recited the Ring inscription, "One Ring to rule them all," "one ring to find them," "one to bring them all," "and in the darkness, bind them" they finished at the same time. Looping the ring through the chain and hanging it from Angmar's neck. "Let's go," and turned and left Mount Doom.

After taking custody of those who Angmar wished, the Nazgul and their captives headed for the Dark Tower. Once inside, Angmar left his horse in the stable and Khamul helped him inside. They entered the throne room, and there on the throne, was Sauron himself. "Gentlemen, what brings you by?" Sauron was surprised when he saw Angmar being helped by Khamul, "Angmar, what happened?" "The prophecy. I was stabbed by a shield maiden of Rohan, I seriously thought that she was a he." "I probably would have too." "I have a gift for you." "You do?" "Yes," Angmar walked up to Sauron and parted his cloak from around his neck to reveal the Ring, "my ring," Angmar just nodded, "but how?" "I caught them trying to destroy it in Mount Doom," "Take them away," "With pleasure, our Master." When they were alone, Sauron said "Thank you, Angmar," "Your welcome, Marion."

As soon as Sauron put on the Ring, everyone in the world knew. Angmar took his rightful place at Sauron's side.

Once again, Sauron was the Supreme Lord of the Earth, Melkor/Morgoth would be proud. With Angmar at his side, Sauron ruled fiercely, but there was order and sort of peace.


End file.
